No more resets
by Pegasusangel23
Summary: Frisk generated genocide in the underground but changed her mind too little too late. Now Chara and Frisk are two personalities in the same body. Frisk chose to let Sans and Papyrus adopt her and with the help of her friends and new adopted family will learn how to come to terms with this new part of her.
1. Chapter 1-the final battle

Chapter 1-The final battle

Sans was standing across from us looking at us with a weird expression on his face. He looked worried about us, like he cared about us. He also looked terrified; he knew it was too late. We had both merged and there was nothing he could do. However he still had hope that he could get us to unmerge.

"Frisk, c'mon kid, I know you are in there. put down the weapon and my job will be so much easier," Sans continued looking at us he expected something, he knew something, "I'm sparing you frisk, please come back to me."

"Oh Sans, if only you knew. Frisk is unresponsive it's just me and you now," Chara answered his pleas with way too much determination in her voice and I did not like it much.

"Sans…no…I'm still here, I'm using all my strength, do your worst," I was begging for Sans to do what he had to. I knew it was too late for me but maybe I could trust Sans to protect me one last time.

Sans held open his arms and winked at me knowingly, "c'mere pal!"

Somewhere I got the strength and managed to walk toward Sans it took all my effort. Chara was screaming in my head the whole time she thought she had more control than she did. I slowly took one small step, then another, and another until I was standing right in front of Sans. Tears started streaming down my face as I reached out and leaned my weight into him. He hugged me for what seemed like a long time. Then all the sudden the bone went through my body. It was over finally.

Sans looked both apprehensive and thankful. I felt thankful as well, he had pulled through; he had protected me one last time. My vision started to blur and I lost my balance falling the rest of the way on the bone. Sans held me up as I felt my soul leaving my body.

Suddenly Sans whispered in my ear, "Chara, get dunked on. Frisk if you are really my friend you will find the determination not to come back."

I smiled meekly at him and nodded my head. He still felt I had more control then I thought I did. He still believed in me and he knew more than I realized as he gave me a knowing wink. As soon as my vision faded away I was back at my save point, however I knew what I was going to do. Never again would I ever do what I had just done. Chara was screaming in my head and was still a part of me but I knew that Sans had more power than even I realized. I walked back up to him in the judgement hall he gave me a worried look. He didn't remember how many battles it had been, he just knew I was back. Only this time I held onto the determination that he would protect me.

"Sans," I whispered to him, "Take me back, back to before any of this happened, please. Only this time will you and Papyrus please take me in? You understand more than anybody and Chara will always be a part of me."

Sans nodded and seemed very relieved, "Okay pal I'll see what i can do for you," as soon as he said it his eye started glowing eerily blue.

I would never forget how stupid I was, but at least Sans was willing to give me another chance. I smiled at Sans as we stood in the judgement hall and all my sins rewound around us. As soon as it was done I looked at Sans and apologized profusely I never again would be as stupid as I was in those five hours.

"Frisk, I knew you had the determination in you, and I know you will never forget your sins which is important because it helps you see how much happier you are here. I've been there too pal. I would love for you to stay with papyrus and me, even if Chara is still a part of you. We can get through this together, I promise."

After everything I was so exhausted that as we sat in the judgement hall I drifted off to sleep leaning on Sans. It would be a new experience for both of us, me having another person inside of me, Papyrus and Sans being father figures for us both. I tried to look inside to see what Chara had to say on the matter but she was strangely silent. I don't know how long I had slept but when I came too I was laying in Papyrus' car bed in Snowdin town. I had made mistakes but now it was time to live the happy life that I had worked so hard for previously.


	2. Chapter 2-New Situation

Chapter 2-New situation

We woke up in Papyrus' race car bed in Snowdin Town. Frisk seeing that she was back with her true friends smiled to herself and fell back asleep peacefully. I, however, did not. I laughed to myself with glee as I saw that we were back in that stupid Skeletons room who thought he could befriend and change us. What a total idiot he was and I laughed to myself as I tried to find some ways to mess with him before going down the stairs.

I noticed his computer was opened to some social media site called Undernet and decided to hack into his account. What a very annoying name he had it was very obvious he was full of himself. I scrolled his friends list and found the person I most wanted to mess with, Alphys. I laughed victoriously, she was so nervous and stupid she would think it really was him. Laughing again I went to her wall and wrote a review on Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 under his name.

Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 is the best thing to ever happen to the anime world. Don't believe me? I'm the best skeleton in the world and I the Great Papyrus know the truth. You are just stuck on Mew Mew Kissy Cutie because it is the first anime you ever watched. Signed, The Great Papyrus.

Laughing to myself I made my way downstairs knowing that the message would not be seen for a few hours since Papyrus was stuck on trying to learn how to make breakfast spaghetti. I gagged to myself as I walked down the stairs and was immediately greeted by Papyrus.

"Hi, Frisk! Would you like to try my new breakfast Spaghetti? I learned how to make it from the movie Elf. You see you cook the noodles and then put syrup all over them. Perfect for breakfast, come on give it a try."

Suddenly something even funnier struck me, he thought I was Frisk. Wasn't that cute? So I could totally mess with all of Frisks friends now, perfect. Trying my hardest I started thinking about what Frisk would do, and putting on my best goody two shoes smile without gagging I looked up at him.

"No thanks Papyrus I'm not hungry right now. Maybe later?"

Needless to say he looked very upset that I didn't try his spaghetti and I laughed to myself again. Poor Frisk if only she knew how much I could screw up her perfect life. Laughing to myself I walked out of the house to go mess with the customers at Grillbys who would think I was Frisk. I ran smack dab into Sans and suddenly felt a bit intimidated. He definitely had given us the bad time of my life, but I hid the intimidation knowing that everyone just thought I was Frisk.

"Hey kiddo, what's the rush huh?" suddenly sans eyes disappeared, "You are thinking about messing with everyone at Grillbys aren't you Chara?"

"No, Sans I'm just going to Grillbys to get a burger without the excess amount of ketchup you…wait a second; did you just call me Chara?"

I suddenly felt a bit worried, how could he have possibly known. What did I do to give it away? I quickly looked back at all my actions over the past few minutes to see where I might have messed up. That was ridiculous though I had only just run into him, and he never checked his Undernet anyway because he was lazy so how did he figure it out so fast?

"Heh heh heh…looks like you are trying to give yourself another bad time. Huh, Chara?" Suddenly his left eye started glowing blue.

"Um…no…NO I was just interested in…um…how the other side lives?" I knew I had totally given it away that time, why did he have to be so smart.

"More like interested in finding ways to mess up a perfect ending right pal?" Sans said this but this time he was winking at me.

"Well…" suddenly I felt defeated, "How'd you know?"

"Look Chara, I know this is not what you wanted but you are a part of the family now. It is okay to mess up and want to find ways to continue to do the things you were so used to in the past, but kid you are a part of Frisk now, and as such I care about both of you. I care enough about you that I'm going to continue to steer you in the right direction, even if you don't think you can go that way."

"Why?" I asked, "What is the point of treating me like family and caring about me after all I did and want to do to ruin a perfect ending."

"Easy, I believe the worst person can change, and so I set up some things for when you are out and about. Today I thought it would be good for you to meet with Undyne for a while."

"You mean the…um…heroine?" I asked a little nervous.

"Maybe in your story she was Chara, but in Frisks story they became best friends, and we want to give you those experiences as well. Plus I know she won't let you get away with near the stuff Papyrus would so she's a good first start."

"You are making a mistake comedian," I said to him cackling, "I'm just going to continue to ruin things for all of you and Frisk."

"If you say so," Sans said winking at me again, "but I think deep down there is a glimmer of a good person inside of you, even if you want to pretend there is not. So today around 3pm you and Undyne will be hanging out for a while."

"Whatever comedian, I'm not scared of her."

"Maybe not, and that's okay. Oh and by the way, I let her know what you wrote on Alphys' wall under Papyrus' name."

Suddenly Sans eye turned blue and he disappeared.

"Uh, oh…"


	3. Chapter 3-friendship

Chapter 3-Friendship

I decided to sneak away to a secret hideout I knew about in the underground after my encounter with Sans. There was no way I was going to let him intimidate me into trying to become friends with any of Frisks friends. I snuck North to the river person and had them take me to waterfall. From there I went to the room with all the bridge seeds and took the secret path to my hideout. After getting there I cut the bridge seeds up with my knife and placed them in the room for when I was ready to leave. There was a single bench and an echo flower in the room.

I went up to the echo flower because I enjoyed playing around with it in order to scare people from my hideout. I put my ear up to it and touched it so I could hear what it had to say. I just expected my normal spiel to come out where I pretended like I was a mean ghost who could see everything you did in the hideout including the person in the hideout. However this time the flower said something different.

"I just wasn't ready for the responsibility." It whispered to me.

I realized someone else had been in my hideout within the few hours I had been working to help Frisk kill everyone and my heart dropped for a minute. I knew I needed to think of a more intimidating thing to say to the flower so everyone would be too scared to come back to my hideout. Walking over to the bench so I could think I noticed a glimmer shine up at me from underneath. Thinking it was some free gold that I might have scored I grabbed up what was placed under the bench. Then I realized it was a Quiche that had been sitting there.

There were a few nibbles out of the Quiche like a waterfall monster had found it. There were also an army of ants parading away from the spot where the Quiche had been placed taking pieces of it to a little hole in the cave wall. Disgusted I placed the Quiche back under the bench, there would be no way I would ever need to fix my health so much that I'd eat it the way it was. I went back over to the echo flower and decided to whisper a conversation to it as I worked to figure out what intimidating things to say. No one would hear the conversation except me and the ants anyway. There really wasn't anyone in the underground who would lend a listening ear to me after what I had done. Besides why would I want to tell them how I was feeling so they could use me and abuse me like everyone else. So I went over to the flower and sat with my back to the water that the bridge seeds had been on.

"You know, I wish I could have as much belief in myself being a good person as Sans does. I hate to admit it but sometimes the things he says really do get to me. He doesn't just intimidate me he also gives me the hope, as much as I hate to say it, that maybe I am a good person like Frisk is despite enjoying causing destruction and ruin. I would never tell him that though. Frisk is so lucky to have the friends she has and I get jealous a lot because I just can't understand how to make friends. Oh well, the two Skelebros think they can reform me, but I won't let them…although sometimes I wish they could. Honestly I know Sans doesn't joke around so pushing him is a bit harder then I like."

I lay down for a minute and looked up at the ceiling of the cave. The jewels inside the wall were making colorful sparkly patterns on the ceiling. It was actually kind of beautiful and peaceful. Then I turned back to the flower and said my normal intimidating spiel before looking at the watch Frisk had around our wrist to see what time it was. The watch said 3pm and I chose to stay in the hideout a little longer in order to not have to hang out with anyone.

"Heya, bud!"

I spun around at the familiar voice behind me, "Sans…I mean…stupid comedian, how did you find your way here. You should leave right now I have a knife and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Heh heh heh, you are cute pal. Did you honestly think after what happened in the judgement hall we would let you keep a knife? Nah, we emptied your pockets while Frisk and you were asleep. Nice try though."

I looked down at my pockets worriedly. I could have sworn I had a knife on me earlier. However a look at my pockets and pulling them inside out proved to no avail. Sans started laughing his annoying laugh at me. Then I looked in the corner where I swear I had placed the cut up bridge seeds but there was nothing there, just a bridge leading into the room. Defeated I sat down on the bench.

"Whatever comedian," I growled at him, "You'll get yours. How did you find this place anyway?"

"Not important, Chara just came here to see if there were any bone-ly people hiding. But you know, mostly ones who are causing Undyne to yell at me a Skele-ton because they didn't show up to their 3:00 hangout."

"You really think I want anything to do with Frisk's friends? You are an idiot hahaha. I want to kill everyone and you trying to make me and Undyne be friends will prove to be a big mistake as I'll kill her too."

"Heh, heh, heh whatever you say pal. You know you should really stop Skull-king it isn't very humer-us. Come on, I know a shortcut to Undynes house."

"Stop with the stupid skeleton puns I'm not going…"

However before I could finish Sans had already grabbed my hand and pulled me to the wall. The next thing I noticed we were at Undyne's house. Undyne started stomping up to me glaring, I turned to glare at Sans but he was already gone. I realized I was alone again except for Undyne and remembering what Sans had said to me in Snowdin and just now I had a feeling I was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4-Undyne

Chapter 4-Undyne

"Ngaaah, there you are you little punk, ten minutes later then what you were supposed to be huh?" Undyne growled angrily at me, "You are lucky I didn't send my royal guard after you. Now get in my house and have a seat."

"I don't want to," I stated firmly as I turned to walk away.

"Ohhh I see, you thought you actually had a choice huh punk?"

Suddenly I felt my body being lifted off the ground as Undyne carried me into her house. Then she blocked the door and window off with spears after setting me down at her table. She clearly was not going to let me get out of this hangout. Whatever I would just make it be as hard for her as I possibly could.

"Alright punk, so you are Chara right?" she asked me in her intimidating voice, "You think you are pretty intimidating don't you? Well today you are going to learn otherwise. You and Frisk share a body now so we are friends whether you like it or not got it? Now, what would you like to drink?"

"Um…I'm not thirsty. I'm just really tired so I probably should go," I started getting up from the table and a spear flung itself at me hitting and cracking the table in two.

"Nice try punk, but you are my guest and we are going to be besties whether you like it or not. I think we should cook something together. It helps get out anger in a healthy disciplined way so let's do this."

Undyne picked me up again and carried me over to her kitchen. She stomped on the floor and vegetables fell off of her cabinet shelves onto the kitchen counter. Smiling she grabbed a bowl down and tossed the vegetables inside. Then she offered the bowl to me.

"Alright punk, I know you like hitting things, now's your chance to hit something," she handed me the bowl and some tough gloves, watching me excitedly.

I glanced in the bowl to see what ingredients she had picked out. There was an unpeeled banana, a tomato, a pepper, and a jalapeno. I knew there was no way I could squash everything the way she wanted me to. However I took the tough gloves and started punching at the vegetables as hard as I could. It felt good to punch something since I had not had the chance to do much of anything since Frisk had changed her mind about killing everyone. She was so annoying calling me and taking me as far as she did only to turn around like a little crybaby. Thinking about this I pounded the vegetables harder.

"That's pretty good punk but do you think you can pound 'em harder than that?" Undyne asked then she looked at my face, "You mean this is the best you can do punk? Wow okay give them to me I'll show you how it's really done."

Suddenly the tough gloves had slipped off my hands and were being slipped onto Undyne's hands. With three fierce blows all the vegetables and the banana had turned to sauce in the bowl. Undyne set the bowl aside and stomped hard on the ground again. A frying pan and noodles fell from the top of her cabinets onto the kitchen counter. She placed the frying pan on the stove and handed me the noodles.

"Alright, now throw them into the pan as hard as you can punk."

This time without thinking twice I did exactly what she said. I thought about that stupid comedian and how he had found a way to get me here even though I didn't want to be here. I realized I was actually having fun as I continued to throw the noodles in the pan, however I would not let Undyne know that. Instead I just kept pretending to act like I was not enjoying myself. Undyne then turned up the heat as high as she could burning the frying pan and noodles to a crisp.

"Well that was fun wasn't it punk?" She asked me her eyes sparkling curiously.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I said in a bored voice but it didn't seem to phase Undyne as she picked me up and sat me back down at her table.

"You know Chara I was a lot like you when I was your age. I felt like I was the most intimidating thing in the underground. I felt like I could always win and get away with whatever I wanted without having to feel the consequences. However deep inside I was just lonely and felt like because I was so intimidating no one could ever be my friend and I would never know right from wrong."

Suddenly my interest was piqued although I tried my hardest to hide it, "So what convinced you to start fighting for justice as opposed to staying awesome?"

Undyne glared at me but answered anyway, "It had to be King Asgore; he was like a mentor to me. You of course would know him as your adopted father. One day I was trying to show off my skills to my friends and decided to fight him. It was a mistake that I still regret to this day. See he never fought back, and I felt like everyone would look down on me because of it. One day, however, I managed to knock him down. After I did I felt terrible, he was proud of me, he was beaming, but I learned then and there that fighting people who are not trying to hurt others doesn't get you very far in life."

"Hahaha, that's funny Undyne. You fought Frisk and she never did anything to hurt anybody in the underground. So why did you fight her?"

"Because of the misconception everyone had about the souls due to King Asgore's feelings after his children died at the hands of humanity. We all thought we had to have seven souls in order to get to the surface and be free. Now we can come and go from the surface as we please thanks to Frisk proving us wrong, and showing us humans are not that bad. Got any other rude questions punk?"

"No, just a statement," I said sickly sweet to Undyne, "You guys are going to regret trying to be my friend because I honestly don't care about your worthless attempts to treat me kindly."

"Whatever you say, Chara. As I told you I had that misconception when I was your age too. Although, I'm going to be honest with you. You seem a lot less scary now than you did before. Maybe it's just because I know you are King Asgore's adopted daughter living inside of Frisk. Maybe it's just because you look like Frisk. Either way you seem different somehow. Anyway I've got to do my rounds so we will hang out again soon whether you like it or not got it punk?"

"Whatever with your sappy stupid stuff. You know nothing about me and you are totally wrong. You guys will regret ever trying to be my friend. Anyway I'm letting myself out."

Undyne smiled at me and waved as I opened the door to her house and left. I then went down to the river person and had them take me back home to Snowdin. I was so confused by all the kindness I was receiving from these people who I had killed not even a day ago. Why did anyone want to be friends with me? As soon as I got to the house in Snowdin I saw Sans standing in front. He beckoned me over to him.

"So kid how'd it go? Did you and Undyne cook some spaghetti?"

"Yeah and she was all sappy and stupid about it too. I'm going up to Papyrus' room to lay down a bit. Don't bug me!"

"Heh heh heh, okay. Oh you won't be sleeping in Papyrus' room anymore. While you were gone with Undyne we fixed up the house so it attaches to the tool shed. You have your own bone-tiful room now. C'mere and check it out."

"Stop with the puns and leave me alone comedian I'll do what I want, you aren't the boss of me."

"Heh heh heh, whatever you say. By the way is that the best you can do? I'm just going to be straight forward with you kid. You seem different somehow, a bit calmer perhaps, I think even a little less intimidating, maybe. You are trying so hard to come across as evil, and I commend you for that, but I see a good person inside of you trying to shine through."

The next thing I knew Sans was gone and I was standing in front of our new room. I walked inside tears streaming down my face. Could I truly be a good person? Lying on our new bed I fell asleep.

We were awoken by the sound of Papyrus knocking on the door of our Bone-tiful new room. Wait did I seriously just use that pun? That can only mean one thing so let's start again why don't we?

Frisk was awoken by Papyrus knocking on the door of our bone-tiful new room. She opened her eyes and was confused by the fact that we were no longer in Papyrus' room. She got slowly up smelling the syrup spaghetti in the air.

"I'm awake!" she called out to Papyrus.

"Good morning Chara. I'm glad you are awake because I have a very important question for you. Why did you make me review Mew Mew kissy Cutie 2? I the Great Papyrus am only interested in capturing humans not anime. Although you did make me sound pretty good so thanks for that! It's Spaghetti with Syrup again, please try some today okay."

Whoops guess I didn't think about the fact that Papyrus doesn't watch Anime. Oh well it was a good prank you have to admit.


	5. Chapter 5-Ambassador

Chapter 5-Ambassador

I was so confused by my surroundings as I looked around the tool shed. The last time I was in here was when I had been captured three times by Papyrus. Only now it was laid out as a bedroom. Someone had put a lot of care and dedication into it and I loved it. There were art supplies, books, board games, toys, and a nice comfortable bed. Everything someone would need to lead a great life. I walked out of the door Papyrus had knocked on and smelled the syrup covered Spaghetti. I knew it was going to be a long day full of appointments and helping humans understand monsters more.

"Ah, there you are Chara!" Papyrus said to me as I sat down at the table, "My spaghetti must have been tempting yesterday since you want to eat breakfast this morning."

"Um…Papyrus why are you…"

"Heya kid, Mornin' Paps," Sans said cutting me off as he pulled a chair up beside me, "Hmm I'm starved Bone-a petit. How are you doing kid? Seems you had a bit of a busy day yesterday. So what are your plans for today Frisk?"

"I thought you said it was Chara?" Papyrus asked looking at Sans confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked equally confused.

"It was Chara yesterday, but nope it's our pal Frisk today. Right Frisk?" Sans winked at me with his left eye closed.

"Wait what are you saying? How was Chara here yesterday? Last thing I remember is waking up in Papyrus' race car bed. Uh oh…"

"Relax kid; I'm keeping an eye socket out for you. Trust me." Sans winked as he placed a reassuring arm around my shoulder.

I started feeling sick to my stomach just as Papyrus placed the spaghetti in front of me. I had no appetite and I jumped up from the table pulling myself out of Sans reach. Both Sans and Papyrus looked at me a little shocked as I looked at them in horror. Then I turned heel and ran back to my room locking the door behind me. What was going on? I flopped my whole body down on my pillow what did they mean Chara was here yesterday? I knew she was a part of me but taking me over that much what did that mean for me. Was I really a good person or was I not worthy of being considered the hero of the underground.

Someone knocked on my door as realization hit me, "Hey kid can I come in? Papyrus is really worried about you and has asked me to check on you despite him thinking I'm lazy and don't know how to do anything right."

I couldn't face Sans or Papyrus or anyone for that matter. A darkness took over my heart as the realization of how much Chara and I shared hit me. I was supposed to be the hero of the underground, the ambassador that was going to help humans and monsters understand each other better. How could I be that with something as evil as Chara inside of me. Or was I secretly evil was everything I had ever done been an act. I was so confused and scared as tears started flowing down my cheeks. Suddenly someone was rubbing my back in a comforting matter.

"Kid, c'mon, it's not as bad as you think it is. Papyrus is going to feel really bad if you don't eat so c'mon out here with me. The spaghetti isn't so bad once you get used to syrup flavored noodles."

"Sans, get away from me, no one is safe around me, not you, not Papyrus, not any of my friends. Get out of my room. I can't go through a battle like that again. Please just leave me alone," tears started streaming faster down my face and I couldn't hold them in anymore, "Please get far away from me."

"Frisk, c'mon pal remember what I told you when you decided to come back to this timeline? I told you we could make it through this together, and we can."

"No. We can't make it through this. I'm not worthy of the title of ambassador. I'm not even worthy of any of the friends I made. I definitely am not worthy of all the monsters in the underground looking up to me like I'm some kind of hero. Just leave Sans, please, before something bad happens."

"Okay pal, I'll respect your wishes. I do want to say, though, pushing everyone away is going to leave you more alone then trying to accept that we see you as a good person despite the mistakes you have made. Sometimes when we feel evil the best thing we can do is look towards our friends to help us find out who we really are instead of pushing our friends away and making our own decisions."

Sans walked out of my room shutting the door quietly behind him and I was again alone. Why had I let my curiosity get the better of me? I killed all of my friends and let Chara have total control of my body. And now despite coming back to the timeline I had created with the perfect ending Chara was still very much in control. There were a few options in front of me right now to change all of this. One was running away from the underground, from the home I loved so much. The other was finding a way to trick Sans into resetting the whole timeline for me. I knew the latter would be impossible after Sans had said what he did. Not only that but there was no proof that if we reset it back to zero that Chara would disappear. No, knowing her, she would still probably be a part of me. I made the choice and went back too little too late. Sadly I pulled myself out of my bed and started packing a small bag quietly. There was no way I was a good person now that Chara had control of my body. To protect them I had to leave the underground for good and go somewhere far away where no one could find me. Protecting my friends and adopted family came before my own happiness.

After I had packed my bag with the essentials I had used while exploring the underground I walked out of the front door of the toolshed. I formulated the plan in my head as to avoid all of Sans Sentry stations he worked at as I walked through the snow tunnel to avoid being seen by Sans or Papyrus. I made my way to the North where the river person was. I knew they would take me to the barrier as they knew the importance of my job, with or without Sans or Papyrus. I just had to think of a way for the river person not to say anything to Sans and Papyrus after taking me to the barrier.

"Hello, Frisk!" the river person said to me as I made it to the boat, "are you off to the barrier again? Where are Sans and Papyrus don't they usually come with you?"

Now was the only chance I had to figure out a quick answer I felt so evil as it slipped off my tongue without a second thought, "Nah I'm planning a big surprise for all of my friends who helped me through the underground, but I have to go to the surface in order to get what I need. Don't tell anyone okay, not even the man who talks in hands that you've seen before."

"My lips are sealed Frisk, so it's off to the barrier than?"

I nodded quickly as the boat started to move smoothly on the water and the river person sang their song. When we got to the barrier the river person waved a silent goodbye and I walked through the crack that Asriel had sacrificed himself to make for everyone in the underground. I took a deep breath and walked through the door feeling more and more bad about the choices I was making as I stepped up to the surface to the bus stop that had been placed right outside the barrier for monsters to travel around the world in and sat on the bench waiting for the next bus.

A gray ball of fluff stumbled up to me from out of the underground, "Hoi! Can Temmie come too?"

"Temmie I'm really not going anywhere exciting you would be better just staying here and continuing your college."

"But Temmie wanna see the world yaYA!"

Temmie was cute and she was hard to say no to. She was also small enough to fit in a backpack. Sighing dejectedly I opened my bag and let her snuggle into my blankets. Her face was vibrating so fast due to her excitement and she looked glad to be traveling with me.

"yaYA Temmie is gonna start new tem shop, you shud come see it too!"

"I'm sure you will Temmie and I know it will be a great shop. We will be journeying for a while but hopefully you will find the perfect place for your new shop."

"U are so nice human, Temmie hapi to be with u! yaYA!"

I smiled down at Temmie it would be nice to have the company on my journey. Journeying alone was never fun and I knew that. I remembered the countless times in the underground where I would feel so alone and then Sans would pop up out of nowhere with his puns and hot dogs and restaurant trips to keep me company. It was amazing how often he showed up right when I needed him the most. Suddenly I felt an aching feeling in my heart I was really going to miss all of my friends but Sans had to be the one I was going to miss the most. I had to block the sadness out because I knew I was protecting everyone from what I had become. I was so unpredictable right now that even I couldn't know what would be happening in the future. Suddenly the bus pulled up and opened the door in front of me.

"Wow this is the first time in a while I've seen a human come out from the underground. How are you doing kid? Where do you want to go?"

I dug in my pockets and pulled out the bag that contained my gold. I grabbed 100 of the gold to hand to the bus driver. He glanced at the gold in my hand and let out a hearty laugh.

"What are you, kid? A foreigner? That doesn't work here go get some real money and come back."

I glanced down at the gold in my hand and felt a wave of shame fly over me. I knew better then to think gold would work up here. I was silently beating myself up inside when suddenly Temmie reached under her hair and pulled a bag out smiling reassuringly.

"Temmie have muns for da human!" She said proudly as she handed me the bag, "Dey said dis was 50 muns, but Temmie not sure human, you shud count."

The bus driver was staring at Temmie with a look of awe and confusion on his face as I grabbed the bag from her hand. I opened the bag and took out a piece of money that was folded over on itself. I slowly opened it to see how much it was and was shocked to see 50 dollars. Something fell out of the bill and as I picked it up to look at it I noticed some writing: Bus Fare.

"Temmie where did you get this?"

"An underground person gave it to Temmie. Dey said not to tell. Told Temmie shud gives it to the human who needs it most. U needs that muns human to take trip, yaYA!"

Temmie jumped out of my bag and jumped up the stairs of the bus. She picked out a seat in the very back and dangled her head out the window. The bus driver continued looking at her like she was the weirdest thing he had ever met. Reluctantly he took the 50 that I handed him and he looked at his route map.

"This will get you a round trip to the ocean does that sound okay to you?"

"YaYA!" Temmie screamed out, "The Ocean, so prettys! We can have fun swims! So funs to have muns!"

I nodded quietly to the bus driver who pulled out a ticket for me. He then pointed me to the back seat handing me a route map and roster. As I sat by Temmie I wondered what my new journey would bring. I read the map to myself trying not to think of some of the bad things I had already done. I'd lied to the river person, I'd snuck away from Sans and Papyrus, I brought Temmie along on my adventure despite being worried about Chara wanting to kill everyone, and now I was going far away never to return to the underground again. My insides coiled in on me as I started feeling like maybe I really wasn't the good person I had been the first trip into the underground.


	6. Chapter 6-the journey begins

Chapter 6-the journey begins

I was awoken by the most annoying sound ever as the bus hit a bump.

"YaYA human We here!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to my left to see Temmie sitting next to me. What was going on? When I was trying to disappear that stupid comedian was hot on my trail. However Frisk had managed to leave the underground with no troubles whatsoever and the comedian was nowhere to be found.

"Damn Sans you really are a lazy bones aren't you? We managed to get out of the underground without notice you stupid skeleton." I mumbled and cackled under my breath

Temmie gasped besides me, "Human u said bad word. That, not okay. Does Temmie need to find Wosh-uuu-a?"

I growled inwardly at Temmie's response to me. This stupid Cat dog thing why did Frisk have to choose to bring her anywhere? I wanted to ditch the thing but I knew that would not be a smart idea. It wasn't because I cared but something inside me would not let me do it. Was I turning good? Nah, I was just worried about Sans giving me a bad time again. I didn't care, Temmie was with us to stay, and she had proved useful with the human world money being hidden in her hair. She probably still had plenty of use left in her.

As the bus stopped I glanced out the window at the view. There was a sunset on the ocean water. It was rather beautiful and I enjoyed staring at it. Once the bus driver opened the door I unzipped my backpack and let Temmie curl up inside and then walked off the bus.

"Hey kid, be careful okay, our world can be hard to deal with sometimes. If you need a place to stay there is a hotel just a mile walk from the ocean. Good luck and I'll see you again soon."

Like hell he would see us again. If this is what Frisk chose then I was all for it. I didn't want to be in the underground anyway with that stupid comedian telling me what to do. I also didn't want to have to smell spaghetti ever again. The biggest thing I was glad I didn't have to deal with anymore was all of Frisks friends trying to be my friend in her gag worthy perfect happy ending. Our journey would start here on this ocean and I was ready to lay ruin to the human world that I had lived in and despised in the past. That was before I tried to commit suicide and fell into the underground.

"ooh ooh human! We shud swims! It be sooo fun yaYA!" Temmie said as she bounded toward the ocean.

"Whatever you say Temmie it really isn't as great as you think, but go swim I'll be sitting right here watching you."

"Okay human. Ooh ooh, wat second. Temmie has note for u!" Temmie said as she reached under her hair and pulled an envelope out handing it to me before she ran back to the ocean.

I looked down at the blank faced envelope Temmie had handed me. Slowly I opened it up to see what was inside. Where had Temmie gotten this note at? Not only that but who in the underground had given her that amount of money for a bus fare. I was all sorts of confused and jumbled up inside as I opened the envelope the rest of the way. There was a map drawn on a piece of paper stuck to something with tape. Upon closer inspection I saw that it was the back of a photograph. My hands trembling I turned it around and saw Frisk standing with all of her friends. I dropped the picture in shock at first but quickly picked it back up making my way toward the ocean where Temmie had started swimming.

"Temmie where did you get this?" I asked confused, "Frisk was the only one able to get it developed up here on the surface and I ripped it up when Frisk chose to…well, I mean, I, uh, I ripped it up."

"An underground person gave it to Temmie. Sed not to tell anybody until human needed it. You needs it human, frands are fun! YaYA!

I was extremely confused about what was going on as I watched Temmie swim for about ten minutes. Then the sunset started getting to the point where it was too dim and I know we needed to head out. There was a hotel a mile away from where we were, but there was also the map attached to the back of the picture. Temmie had said we needed the note so I assumed the map is what we needed to follow however both Temmie and I had misjudged the time and the map I was staring at was long and complicated. It would take several days to follow it so tonight would have to be the night we stayed at the hotel.

"Hey, uh, Temmie were you given any money to stay at a hotel or anything tonight?" I asked hoping that the convenience and usefulness she had shown earlier would pull through.

"No, u shud look in bag!"

I dug around in the bag that Frisk had packed and noticed the Ambassador ID card she had been so sickly proud to get. I remember her packing several things before we left the underground, but I didn't remember her placing the ID in the bag. For some reason Frisk thought that she could use underground gold in the human world so I could hardly believe that she had thought about packing her ambassador ID. Laughing to myself at her weird stupidity I pulled the ID out of the pocket it was placed in and read the paper behind the ID card. There was a list of hotels written in Sans handwriting that welcomed monsters from the underground. One of them just happened to be the hotel that was a mile away. With Frisk's ambassador ID we could sleep there for free as she and Sans had helped work with the hotel and the underground to make suitable compromises for everyone.

I grabbed the flashlight out of the backpack and let Temmie curl up on the blankets inside and started walking to the hotel. About halfway into the walk I stopped abruptly as thoughts started filling my head. This hotel was known by Sans as one that accepted humans and monsters. If we were to go to the hotel would someone from the underground be there waiting for us? Frisk didn't want to be found and I didn't want to go back to the underground and deal with everybody's sappy attitudes towards me. There was a forest nearby that we could camp in for the night before following the long map on the back of Frisks sappy photo. Camping there would ensure that no one would find us and that was both mine and Frisks goal.

"Human? U okay?" Temmie asked me, "Temmie is sleepy we there yet?"

"I decided we are going to camp out in the forest tonight and follow the map on the back of the picture tomorrow." I told Temmie as I walked off of the path I was on.

"Camp out yaYA!" Temmie said before yawning and falling back to sleep.

I ventured to the middle of the woods and dug the blanket out of Frisks backpack laying it on the ground. I then dug around the backpack some more to see if there was any food. I found some cinnamon bunnies and instant noodles. I grabbed the instant noodles and split them in half poking Temmie to wake her up.

"Temmie, here are some instant noodles for you, they're dry but at least they will help you not be hungry."

"Human you be nice, u be cute too. U so sweets! Temmie only wants da temmie flakes silly."

With that Temmie dug into her hair and pulled out some Temmie flakes eating a handful before falling back to sleep. I ate the noodles quickly and dug in the backpack some more to check the supplies I might have missed. For food we had Instant noodles, sea tea, Toriel's butterscotch pie, some cinnamon buns, and holding back a gag I saw three boxes of Papyrus' spaghetti. There were a few changes of clothes in the bag as well as Frisks Ambassador ID and a bag of gold coins. Once I got to the bottom of the bag I breathed a sigh of relief as Frisk had forgotten her cell phone which would have made this whole trip a lot harder for both of us. For me it would be because the cell phone would annoy me and for her it would be because she would fall into the second thoughts trap if anybody called her right now, especially Sans.

After repacking the bag I grabbed the blanket I had placed on the ground. I went up to Temmie who was sleeping soundly and lay down beside her. I pulled the blanket over her and myself so we would both stay warm and fell asleep to the sounds of the crickets.


	7. Chapter 7-The Map

Chapter 7-The map

I woke up with Temmie the annoying cat dog thing laying on top of me. I rolled my eyes and poked her a few times trying to wake her up. When that didn't work I pulled myself up slowly and she rolled off of my back as I got up. She got to her feet smiling excitedly about the journey we were getting ready to go on.

"YaYA human it's morning. Temmie and her human can see the world!"

I got up and rolled my eyes at her annoyed, but for some reason a part of me was kind of growing attached to this little cat dog thing. I opened the backpack and grabbed the picture of Frisk and her friends out of the pocket. I gently took the piece of paper with the map on it off of the back of the picture, I didn't have the heart to tear the picture up again. Then I placed the picture back into the backpack. I picked up the blanket and folded it placing it in the top of the bag and letting Temmie jump inside.

I looked down at the map in my hand and was taken by surprise. I could have sworn yesterday it was drawn to scale from where we could go from the ocean. Maybe I had imagined it, but even then I noticed it started in the very part of the forest we had spent the night in. I stopped thinking about it as soon as I had seen it. Of course the map had started here that's why I had spent the night here instead of the hotel, right? My brain was having a bit of an explosion as I couldn't remember why I had spent the night here in the first place.

I started walking the path as it was laid out on the map and I noticed there was a red X about 2 miles away from me. A red X usually meant treasure right? Having lots of treasure was a good thing. Especially since I was planning on ruining this world for everyone. I cackled menacingly and followed the path in quick steps not knowing where it would lead but being excited about what I was going to find at the X.

After walking for a few hours I came across a building in the middle of a small town. It was a small brick building that had a sign on it with a cat and a dog. I read the words by the pictures and noticed it was a no kill animal shelter. Was this truly the place? How was there a hidden treasure in this area. I was not a fan of cats or dogs I felt they were annoying. And not killing something when its use was up was a new concept for me. I decided the building was a bit too shady and started walking away.

"Oooh human, Temmie feel bad, too many Temmie flakes." A small weak voice said from inside my bag and it made my heart jump in panic for a minute.

"What's wrong Temmie? Where are you getting all the Temmie flakes from?" I asked annoyed by how worried my voice actually sounded, I hated this annoying cat dog thing why was I so worried.

"Temmie had lots of Temmie flakes hidden for when Temmie hungry. Temmie ate too many. Temmie need to go to doctor. Temmie might dies."

I knew that Temmie would throw around dying like it was nothing. Everything can make a Temmie die. For some reason though I felt worried enough about her that despite all annoyance I had at the animal shelter I took her inside. There was a lady sitting at the counter when I got there and she looked up smiling at me. Then she saw Temmie in my backpack and knowing dawned in her eyes as she ran to the back room. A doctor came rushing out of the room the lady had just disappeared in.

"How can I help you young'un?" He asked me in a country accent.

"This monster, Temmie, she's not feeling well at all, she ate too many Temmie flakes. Can you please check on her and see if there is anything you can do to help her?" I asked hurriedly.

"Hand her here young'un, it'll only take a little bit I promise. In the meantime why don't you hang tight, you could play with the animals in the shelter while you are waiting."

"Um…no that won't be…."

Suddenly the lady came out of the room and took my hand, "The animals are back here young one. Having visitors always cheers them up I'm sure they would love it if you stayed with them for a while. I'll come get you when your pet monster thing feels better okay. In the meantime have fun."

"But, I'm not really…"

It was too late the lady had already left the room and I was alone with the animals. A small cat approached me and started rubbing her head to my hand begging to be petted. Looking around me to make sure no one was watching I petted the cat smiling. How long had it been since I actually interacted in a loving way with animals. Even when Frisk and I were killing everyone I didn't give the dogs a chance to be petted. It was kind of nice to be able to interact with animals in a loving way. I grabbed some of the toys in the room and played and petted the animals for about an hour while I waited for the doctor to get back to me about Temmie.

The lady came back into the room after the hour holding Temmie who was smiling an ear to ear smile, "Oh look at how much these animals care about you. Did you know animals are good at telling peoples true intentions?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked looking at the lady confused.

"Oh never mind young one, here is your Temmie monster good as new. Feel free to hang around a little while longer and interact with the animals. We love having good people like you keeping the animals company."

She left the room after she said that and Temmie came running up to me reaching into her hair, "Temmie has a mesage for you!"

"What?" I said as I looked down at the phone in her hand, "Wait how did you get Frisk's phone?"

"A mesage for you, a mesage for you! YaYA."

I grabbed the phone out of Temmies hand and turned it on. Sure enough after the phone got through its start up a voicemail popped up on the screen. Timidly I clicked on the voicemail message and pressed play holding the phone up to my ear.

"Heya kid! You sure did a bone-tiful job with these animals they all look so happy."

I spun around glaring as I realized the voice was not coming from the phone but inside the room. That stupid comedian had tracked us down and it was all because I had to go turn on the phone. At the same time I felt a small sense of relief as well but I would never let him know that. Once I turned around the rest of the way I saw it was not only the comedian but my mom standing there beside him smiling proudly at me.

"What do you want you stupid comedian? Why did you bring HER? I'm staying here you can't make me come with you. I'm going to ruin this world and then come back and destroy your world."

"Heh heh heh, alright kid whatever you say, doesn't matter to me, but y'see Toriel really wanted to check in on you Chara."

"What game are you playing you stupid comedian? How did you get here? You need to just leave NOW. If you don't both of you will regret it!"

Suddenly my mom wrapped me into a hug smiling, "Oh Chara you did such a good thing taking care of Temmie. These animals, too, looks like you did a great job with them. Animals can usually tell peoples true intentions. If they were worried you were as bad a person as you are making everybody think they wouldn't have gotten near you. I'm so glad you are still here Chara. I love you so much."

I was taken by shock with my mom's sentence to me. She truly thought I was a good person. How many people had this stupid comedian talked to and worked on changing their minds. I couldn't let them think this. I wasn't a good person. Or was I? I was so confused by everything going on. However I wasn't going to let anyone win this easily.

"You both are idiots, especially you, you stupid comedian. When I was in the underground no matter where I went you were always there. However the one time Frisk decides to leave the underground you are nowhere to…I mean…um…oh go away and forget about me both of you! You'll regret it if you try to find me again."

I ran out of the animal shelter quickly to hide. Temmie was following confusedly hot on my heels. I was so mad at everyone and I wanted her to disappear too. I quickly ran in weird patterns all around in order to lose her and then I sat down by a tree and hid quietly. I started hearing two familiar voices calling my name and I retreated farther away from the voices. I found an empty trash can by a picnic table and hid inside quickly.

"Oh dear. I hope she is okay. I worry about that child so much, and determination doesn't hold the magic here it does in the underground. Why would she run from us I don't understand. It's obvious she needs us even though she wants to pretend she doesn't."

"Don't worry Toriel the kid will come around. Anyway sit down for a bit I wanted to talk to you a bit about Chara or Frisk whichever one you want to see her as. Nothing too bad I promise just enough to help you understand."

As soon as Sans said both of our names to Toriel I noticed that Frisk was listening too. This was the first time I had felt like Frisk perceived the same reality as me. She was aching to leave the trash can and wrap both Sans and Toriel in a hug and I was keeping us stuck in the trash can because I felt like Frisk had made the choice early on not to go back. It felt very weird having both of us listening in at the same time. I felt my normal evil feelings on top of Frisks sappy goody two shoes feelings. However something just felt off with Frisk. As much as I hated to admit it I was actually worried about her. So despite the fact that I didn't want her to ruin all the plans we had made I let her listen anyway.

"Yeah, I do need to understand, you promised to protect that child. Sans, why did you let her leave the underground on her own? I know you are not as lazy as you act but that's just purely wrong. She's only ten years old there is no reason for a ten year old to be on a journey by themselves in the surface world."

"Toriel, she was never by herself I saw Frisk sneak out yesterday morning. I sent Temmie after her, but you already knew that. I used my timeline powers to stop time for Temmie and me. During those times I placed things in her hair the kid needed. I am really good at telling the difference between Chara and Frisk so I knew who was with Temmie when she gave them what they needed."

"Sans please tell me what is going on with Chara and Frisk? Why would Frisk choose to run away? Why would Chara choose to stay? None of it makes any sense to me, but you seem to know something I don't. Please elaborate on it for me as I am really confused about why you let them wander free."

"Okay fine Toriel but it's going to be a long story are you sure you are ready for what I will be telling you?"

"I'm ready Sans, please just help me understand why you chose to let things go the way you did."


	8. Chapter 8-Sans Story

Chapter 8-Sans story

I have paused time right now for everyone, well except you of course. Yep you bud. I will be explaining more to Toriel about after the battle. But for you I'll start at the final battle. That battle is full of dark memories and was extremely hard for me. I had to give a kid I cared about and protected in another timeline a bad time all because she had allowed herself and Chara to kill. I took a break from battling the kid for a few moments as I started sensing that the kid was all the way gone. In hope I cried out to Frisk letting her know I was sparing her and to come back to me. Frisk heard me and I was able to protect her one more time despite her and Chara being merged. I saw her trying to overcome the evilness that had filled her heart and when she told me what needed to be done I did what she asked. Then when she came back I remembered nothing of the battle before. However I used my timeline powers to go back later and see what had happened after I knew she gave up for good. I used my powers to take Frisk back to the happy ending she had worked so hard for and Papyrus and I decided to adopt her. Now that the battle part is over I'll explain the rest to Toriel, I just didn't have the heart to let her know that there was a time when Frisk with Chara's help killed everyone but me. Can you imagine how hurt Toriel would feel about protecting that child if I told her that? It's better this way in order for Frisk, Chara, and Toriel to have a good happy ending. I am starting time again. See ya soon buddy.

I'm just going to start at the beginning for you Toriel as I said it is a long story. So Frisk asked me to adopt her after she realized that Chara was a part of her all this time. She felt I understood more about what she was going through for some reason. When I agreed to adopt her and let her live with us we sat together for a while and she fell asleep leaning on me. I used one of my many shortcuts to take her to my house and with Papyrus we laid her down in the car bed in his bedroom. Papyrus was so excited that Frisk would be living with us and was willing to give up his room for Frisk. However we just decided on finding a time to fix up the tool shed by our house into a room for Frisk. And by that I mean Papyrus found the time to fix up the tool shed by our house.

The next morning is when I noticed that it was not Frisk inhabiting the body but Chara. I had used one of my shortcuts to get back to my house in order to see how the tool shed room was coming along and she ran into me. I felt my judgement eye turning blue and looked inside Chara to see what was going on. She had decided to parade around as Frisk and give everyone at Grillbys a hard time. I also found out she had hacked Papyrus' undernet and wrote a review on Alphys wall in order to cause friction with Frisks friends. I paused time for everyone and talked to Undyne to set up a time she could hang out then took my shortcut back to give Chara the news.

Now as you know Papyrus and I had a bit of a cook off a few days ago and I had found a secret hidden place in waterfall to place the quiche I had cooked not so well. When I got there the echo flower was saying some pretty weird things about a ghost inhabiting the place and tracking whoever came into the hideout down to kill them. I kept this in mind as it sounded like something Chara would say and remembered where the hideout had been. After leaving Chara in Snowdin my judgement eye told me she was going back to this place. I found my way back there and sure enough Chara was building the bridge with the bridge seeds.

I waited a few moments and then noticed that she had cut the bridge seeds with the knife she had held onto. I waited patiently and I started hearing her have a conversation with the echo flower in the room. After her voice stopped I paused time so I didn't have to deal with her hateful act. Yes you heard me right, her hateful ACT emphasis on act. This is where it gets a bit complicated. I touched the echo flower and realized that Chara truly wanted to believe she was a good person and that she was jealous of Frisk's friends. That's when I decided I would continue to work with her and push that she was a good person. I went to her pockets and took out the knife while time was frozen. I also grabbed the cut up bridge seeds and took them to the other room to hide them. Then I started time again and persuaded her with one of my many shortcuts to go see Undyne for a bit. I also told her several puns to show her I felt she was good on the inside in a more subtle way.

Undyne said the visit went well and she felt like Chara really enjoyed herself despite pretending she didn't. Undyne knew better and was smiling when she recollected how everything went. Undyne was like Chara when she was younger and she could tell as much as I could that Chara's whole façade was an act. After hearing the story from Undyne I asked her if she knew where Chara would go next. Undyne assured me she did not tell Chara to come back home because she felt like Chara would do the opposite. I went and stood in front of the house to wait for Chara when she got back. When Chara came home I talked to her a bit about the visit she had with Undyne, again throwing puns at her to subtley reassure her in my own way that I felt she was good inside. Then she went into the room and I heard her crying but didn't let her know I heard her. That is when I knew my words had helped her start looking on the inside a bit more. I wanted her to see what I saw and my judgement eye told me she was questioning what type of person she was.

The next day Frisk woke up and had no clue that a day had passed because Chara had been in control of the body for so long. I talked to Frisk for a bit at the table because Papyrus kept calling her Chara which was really confusing her. However I couldn't hide the truth from her, I knew I couldn't. I explained to her what was going on and she went to her room. I attempted to get her to let me in but she refused so I paused time long enough to get in a different way to talk to her. She was lying on the bed crying and scared out of her mind. My judgement eye started glowing and I looked inside Frisk to see what was going on. She was planning on running away from home because she was scared none of her friends would be safe now that Chara had as much control over her body then she thought Chara would. She was questioning how good of a person she was on the inside and was starting to feel like she was an evil person. She had come up with an elaborate plan to lie to the river person and sneak away from the house without us knowing. I paused time long enough to get Temmie up to the barrier giving her the instructions to follow the human out of the barrier. I knew Frisk would not think of having surface world money or her ambassador ID so I stuck the ID in the bottom of the backpack and gave Temmie the money with the instructions of giving it to the human when she needed it. I knew the money would only get Frisk to the ocean and I traveled to the surface and paused time again once I knew that enough time had passed to get to the ocean. I went to the ocean and met Temmie there unfreezing time for Temmie and I. There I gave Temmie the picture to give to Chara. On the back of the picture I left a map to the hotel and other red X's on it in hopes that Chara would follow the red X's for treasure.

However a small flaw happened which I should have forseen but did not. Chara seeing the map was excited to start looking for treasure and was headed towards the hotel. However once she thought about it for a minute she let her hateful act take over. She decided the map was a trap to get her and Frisk in the hotel so we could take them home. She chose to spend the night in a forest that was not marked on the map. Luckily around this time I was following close behind to see what choices were going to be made and was able to sneak into the forest while Chara and Temmie were sleeping and place a new map on the back of the picture that started at the forest in order to get Chara to the animal shelter. I also woke up Temmie and gave her a ton of Temmie flakes for all of the help she had given us. Temmie of course ate way too many even though I told her to only eat a handful every few hours. Oh well, heh heh heh.

So the next morning I noticed Chara was still out. Seeing this I looked inside to see what X Chara would be going to. When I saw she was going to the no kill animal shelter I used one of my shortcuts to meet with the lady at the front desk in the animal shelter. I gave her specific instructions to let the child play with the animals in the shelter for a bit and to be honest with the child about how the animals reacted towards her. Luckily Chara chose to drop her hateful act and the animals all loved her and the lady again emphasized she was a good person. After this happened I paused time for a minute and gave Temmie the phone with the voicemails that Papyrus had left Frisk in worry. I did this in order to make her think the phone had tracked her down.

So honestly Frisk and Chara were never alone, they were always protected while out here. Temmie stayed with them the whole time, and I was always following behind and not showing myself. The thing is we have a big problem that would be better off solved with all of our friends in the underground. Frisk is worried that she is turning evil because Chara is part of her. Chara is worried that she is turning good because Frisk is part of her. However what Frisk doesn't know, and what Chara won't admit is that Chara wants to be considered good by everyone, she is putting on a façade because she doesn't feel like she is allowed to be good. In other words it's all a misunderstanding and we can work on it together in the underground. Everyone can be a good person if they just try, even the worst person can change. Making mistakes does not mean you are not allowed to be a good person.

Anyway we need to go home now. Papyrus even made some Celebratory spaghetti. So come on you two get out of the trashcan I knew you were there the whole time.

Or at least since the first time I paused time, huh pal? Yeah you dear reader.


	9. Chapter 9-Home (Chara)

Chapter 9-Home (Chara)

Tears were pouring down my face. Why was I crying? I never cried over sappy stuff like this. What was happening to me? I had no clue but it was strange. I threw the lid off of the trashcan and pulled myself out. I ran to Sans and my mom with arms outstretched. Sans got to me first wrapping me in a hug and picking me up off my feet. This time it was a hug I could feel, and there were no bones to dunk on me after the hug. Sans set me down and mom came up to me. Smiling with tears in her eyes she gave me a big hug as well. I was ready to go home now. I felt ready to do whatever I had to do to work on the feelings inside of me. The ones telling me I had to be evil. I knew it was going to be a bumpy ride but I felt more confident this time about it. Everything finally made sense to me. The knife disappearing, the fact that Sans could tell who I was despite how hard I tried to act like Frisk and of course all the shortcuts sans had used.

"So kid, heres the deal," Sans said in a matter of fact tone, "Your new life journey starts now and it's going to be a bumpy ride. We are going to work together as your friends and adopted family to help you feel confident that you are a good person. Your story isn't over yet.

Suddenly Sans phone started buzzing and he looked down at it with a glint in his eye, "I scheduled a time for you to watch Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 1 & 2 with Alphys. That was her confirming the plans just now. When we get back home we'll be going to her house so you guys can watch that. Heh heh heh."

"You stupid comedian," I growled at him angrily.

"Oh, I see, heh heh heh, you think you are above consequences?"

Suddenly I realized what was really happening here and I glared at Sans he was not the type to joke around with me about the negative choices I made, no matter how minor. I was angry but at the same time I felt a peace in my soul. My friends and adopted family were going to work with me and teach me how to be the person I felt I wasn't. He was being dead serious….wait a second did I just make a pun. Oh no. Forget I said that please. He was being truthful when he said my story was far from over.

"Whatever you dumb comedian, think I can't handle some stupid kissy romantic anime? Think again. I'll show you."

"Heh Heh Heh Chara, I know you will. I can tell Undyne had a bit of an influence on you. Did you not realize how much you sounded like Undyne just then? It's kind of cute isn't it Toriel?"

"Yeah, it's adorable," Toriel said laughing, "And it shows me that Chara is still the sweet little girl I fostered too. Welcome back home Chara!"

"That she is Toriel, that she is," Sans said as he rubbed my head in an affectionate manner.

"Whatever you stupid comedian," I mumbled under my breath feeling my face flush.

"Aaww Sans you made her blush!" Toriel said giggling.

"Nah Toriel it's just the first time she has had something like that happen to her since she took over Frisks body. She just doesn't want to admit that she realizes we care and believe in her genuinely."

As I blushed again at Sans obvious truth I knew I had a long way to go. Not only was I going to have to work on learning that I was a good person I was going to have to accept the fact that Frisk and I shared a body. In the end we were going to have to accept each other in order to move forward. However the easiest way to accept each other is learning to accept yourself first and that was one of the biggest things I realized as I took mom's and Sans hands to head home.

 **Authors note: Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, follows, and reads on my first attempt at an Undertale fan fiction. I was really happy how it ended despite all the plot ideas I had when I wrote it that didn't make it into the finished story. The characters took on a life of their own in the story and wrapped it up nicely. I hope you enjoyed some of the easter eggs I placed in the story to find (not just game related). I also felt bad because some of the characters I had wanted to appear just didn't make a big appearance in this fanfiction. I do not feel like I am completely done with Frisk/Chara's story yet, (or that they are done with their story yet), but for now we will wrap it up here. Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Hoi! Don't worry human. Temmie is here! I was playing with the cute animals and built tem shop here. U shud chek it out yaYA! Boi!**


	10. Chapter 9-Home (Frisk)

Chapter 9-Home(Frisk)

Tears were pouring down my face. Finally I was crying over sappy things again. I never thought I would be able to feel again. What was happening to me? I had no clue but it was strange. I threw the lid off of the trashcan and pulled myself out. I ran to Sans and Toriel with arms outstretched. Sans got to me first wrapping me in a hug and picking me up off my feet. It was the best feeling ever to feel like I could hug Sans again after worrying so much I was going to kill him. Sans set me down and Toriel came up to me smiling with tears in her eyes she gave me a big hug as well. I was ready to go home now. I felt ready to do whatever I had to do to work on the confusing feelings inside of me. The feelings of not knowing whether I was a good person or not were stronger than ever. I knew it was going to be a bumpy ride but I felt more confident this time about it. I already sort of knew what Sans was capable of, but I did not realize how spot on his judgement eye was. It all made sense to me now. Temmie meeting me at the bus stop from the barrier. Who had given Temmie the money so I could go to the ocean. Even the fact that I was staring down at the picture of me with all of my friends. Wait a second when did that get there?

"Heya pal, you ready to go home?" Sans asked me after the embrace, "y'know that picture that you are holding? It's a pretty special picture don't you think. Better take good care of it, huh?"

"Y-yeah, for sure," I said still not sure how the picture had gotten into my hands, "C-can we um frame it or something, maybe put a lock on it so it never gets lost or uh torn up? I know it was stupid leaving everyone like that, but I was so scared. I really need to write everyone an apology letter for how much I made them worry."

"Kid I think that's a great idea. See just cuz you and Chara share a body now doesn't mean you don't still have your conscience. You are still Frisk y'know, and we all care about you." Sans said winking at me, "Why don't you hold onto that until we get back to your Bone-tiful room okay?"

"Y-yeah, I would be so thankful to keep a hold of it." I said still thrown off guard by the fact that I had been holding onto the picture the whole time.

Suddenly I realized what had really happened and I glanced at Sans he was laughing quietly to himself. I was confused with all the strange things that had happened but at the same time I felt a peace in my soul. My friends and adopted family were going to work with me and remind me of the person I really was. Sans was being dead serious when he said my story was far from over. I laughed at the pun as it came into my mind. Then decided to ask Sans a serious question.

"Hey, Um, Sans, are you pranking me across time and space?"

Sans just shrugged laughing and winking at me. I knew I had a long way to go, and not only was I going to have to work on learning I still was good despite the mistakes I made. I was going to have to accept the fact that Chara and I shared a body. In the end we were going to have to accept each other in order to move forward. However the easiest way to accept each other is learning to accept yourself first and that was one of the biggest things I realized as I took Toriel's and Sans hands to go home.

 **Authors note: Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, follows, and reads on my first attempt at an Undertale fan fiction. I was really happy how it ended despite all the plot ideas I had when I wrote it that didn't make it into the finished story. The characters took on a life of their own in the story and wrapped it up nicely. I hope you enjoyed some of the easter eggs I placed in the story to find (not just game related). I also felt bad because some of the characters I had wanted to appear just didn't make a big appearance in this fanfiction. I do not feel like I am completely done with Frisk/Chara's story yet, (or that they are done with their story yet), but for now we will wrap it up here. Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Wait a second this feels familiar somehow. Sans!?**

 **Heya bud! 'Sup?**

 **I feel like I've typed this before whats going on?**

 **Gee pal I dunno.**

 **Sans what are you…**

 **Heya. Yeah you on the other side of that screen. Take care of us! I've got my eye on you. I know what you are thinking. I know what you have already done. There is a glimmer of a good person inside of you I know it. As such, here's some friendly words of advice: don't make me give you a bad time…**

 **playing at? Sans? Huh I could have sworn he was just here must have imagined it. Oh well, until next time! Thanks again!**

 **Hoi! Don't worry human. Temmie is here! I was playing with the cute animals and built tem shop here. U shud chek it out yaYA! Boi!**


End file.
